


Obtain One Animal

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Curiosity caused Charles Croydon to tilt his head to one side after he found himself near a puppy in Salem.





	Obtain One Animal

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Curiosity caused Charles Croydon to tilt his head to one side after he found himself near a puppy in Salem. He smiled. *Sarah loves animals.* The puppy snarled at Charles and ran. He caught the puppy and took it to Sarah. She frowned and blinked. 

''I like cats.'' 

Charles frowned. 

 

THE END


End file.
